True love is still far away
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: A IY and Fruits Basket. There’s a new zodiac in town! And it’s Kagome! But what’s this, she’s not related to them… So what’s up then? R&R, NO FLAMES! Kagome and Haru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A IY and Fruits Basket. There's a new zodiac in town! And it's Kagome! But what's this, she's not related to them… So what's up then?-3 R&R, NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket or Inuyasha…. THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Me talking)

((Kagome talking to me))

* * *

_**True Love Is Still Far Away**_

* * *

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, tears rolled down her cheeks… Her whole body was covered in blood. Stumbling towards the door

Kagome pushed against the door trying to get the door opened without irritating the lacreation covering her body.

After a while the door finally budged but by than Kagome had lost so much blood that she swayed on her feet, black dots swarming in her vision and the last thing that she knew was falling into strong, warm familiar arms and being lifted into the air before losing conciousness.

...

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

Kagome's eyes fluttered open gazing at the man standing by her bedside.

"Miss Higurashi?" questioned the doctor

Kagome turned her head, a frown marring her face as she gazed at the doctor.

"What happened?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me that Miss Higurashi? Do you remember what happened?"

Kagome buried deeper into her pillow and shrugged her shoulder, closing her eyes Kagome tried to rethink all that had happened the day before.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Kagome_ _walked into the forest looking for Inuyasha. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to go home and for how long she wanted to stay in her time. _

_"Kagome"_

_The girl turned and smiled at the approachinf male, "Hey there Sesshoumaru"_

_"Where are you going?" he asked _

_"I have to see Inuyasha, I was going to go home so I'm just going to look for him and tell him that I am leaving." Kagome smiled at her older brother figure who smirked in response to her statement. _

_That's right Kagome gave up on asking the brash, hot headed inu hanyou that she was going home instead she told him point blank that she was leaving and if he denied her he would meet his dear, old friend, Mr. Dirt. quiet painfully at that._

_Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru told Kagome that he would see her when she returns. _

_With a hug good-bye Sesshoumaru headed towards his palace while Kagome went searching for Inuyasha._

_After a while she reached the __Goshinboku tree where she heard two voices._

_'That's Inuyasha's voice… ' thought Kagome before hearing a feminine voice. 'AND THAT'S KIKYO'S!'_

_Molding herself to the tree, Kagome peeked out from behind the trunk and peered into the clearing and gasped at the sight that greeted her._

_Inuyasha had that clay barbie pinned to the tree behind them. His arms locked around her in a passionate embrace while Kikyou had her face lying on his shoulder and her arms around his waist._

_Kagome glared at the Inu hanyou, 'That arrogant backstabber bastard. How dare he think he can cheat on me and get away with it. when I get my hands on him!' she thought with venom as her lips curled back to reveal newly grown fangs when all of a sudden __Inuyasha and Kikyo pulled away and started french kissing and pawing at each others clothes with a despret motion. Within second the both were naked and on the ground…._

_Kagome went to leave when she heard Inuyasha's soft spoken words wjich was accompanied by a low grunt and a moan. _

_"I love you more then that worthless jewel detector! And to prove it, I'll kill her and get your soul back!"_

_Kagome couldn't believe what he had just said. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw Kikyo look at her and smirked. _

_"Inuyasha, my reincarnation is here. Be a good boy and kill her for me!" Kikyo told him with a kiss._

_Inuyasha quickly got dressed and took out his sword. He then jumped at her and tried to slash her apart._

_With a look of a shock he glared at his fang and gasped when he saw that it was still in it's rusty state. "What the..." growled Inuyasha _

_Kagome raced forward and snatched the fang out of the Inu-hanyou's hands and commanded the blade to find Sesshoumaru, to let him be his new master. _

_Tetsusaiga glowed a dark blue briefly before vanishing. _

_Inuyasha demanded to know what she had done to his sword to which Kagome had smirked and said that the Tetsusaiga had a new master now. _

_In rage Inuyasha had transformed and attacked her. _

_**/END FLASHBACK/**_

Kagome blinked her eyes when she felt a cool hand upon her forehead.

Turning her eyes to the hand she followed it to a pale wrist, up a toned arm and shoulder to a well defined face and into golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered softly

Sesshoumaru smiled.

Kagome sat up and threw her arms around the Western Lords waist and hugged him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his own arm around the small girl and held her tightly to his body. "I am sorry that I was not there to protect you, my dear Imouto-chan."

Kagome shook her head and buried her head further into his chest.

"How did you know...?" she whispered.

"I figured something must have happened when the fang appeared on my desk in a dark blue light. I had quickly grabbed the sword and I saw the fight that you and that bastard brother of mine were locked in. By the time I had arrived you had fallen into the well. I took care of the two fools."

Kagome sniffed back the new found tears.

"Kagome how would you like to stay with me. You can go to Kaibara High, I had everything arranged and I spoke to your mother about this as well and she agrees that this might be for the best."

"I would love to stay with you Sesshou-aniki." whispered Kagome

"Good" Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

* * *

The next day Kagome stuff were moved into Sesshoumaru's mansion house and a few days later when she was discharged from the hospitol Kagome said her fare wells to her family before leaving with Sesshoumaru to her new home.

Unknown to her secrets that she never knew were about to be uncovered.

* * *

_Review Please._

_Kagi-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A IY and Fruits Basket. There's a new zodiac in town! And it's Kagome. Her unknown past is about to be revealed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruit Basket or Inuyasha…. THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alot of OOC-ness, Language and other...

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Me talking)

((Kagome talking to me))

* * *

_**True Love Is Still Far Away**_

* * *

Standing in front of a school building was a hoodied person that looked to be about fifteen who was dressed in a pair of black loose pants and the black hoodie. The unknown person had black boots on there feet and on their left shoulder was a black bag that carried the keychains of the zodiac animals and the cat plus two. One was a dog but it's appearance was more demonic looking than any normal dog could possibly look and the other was a mix of what resembled a black fox except for the leathery black wings protruding from it's back that laid limply on either side of the body.

"Who do you think that person is?" Called Momiji

"His most likely the new student that the female's were going wild for." called Yuki

"Ah" agreed Haru with a nod.

Yes for the last several weeks the females of Kaibara High had been running around like a bunch of headless chickens and squealing about how Sesshoumaru Taishou, the youngest and hottest businessman's, younger sibling was going to their school. Even meek and shy Tohru had been really excited about the news.

"Oi!" called Kyo as he ran towards the new student intent on seeing why all the female's, including Tohru, were going gaga over some pansy looking boy.

Yuki sighed in aggravation as he followed after his brash and hot-headed cousin.

Hatsuharu shrugged and followed behind Momiji who was skipping ahead of him and slightly beside Yuki trying to get to Kyo before he went as far as to attack the new kid.

The hoodied figure turned his head slightly to show his dark colored eyes that were shadowed by thick black bangs and the hood that was covering his head.

They could also see the pale color of his face that contrasted nicely with the black of his hair. Full light pink lips and a small nose.

"Yes"

The voice that flowed from his mouth had the Sohma's eyes widening.

His voice was light and soft that it could have been mistaken for a female.

"Are you the new student Kage Taishou!" Asked Yuki

"More or less. My friends call me that, how any of you people got the name is beyond me but my given name is Kagome." came the soft voice which were laced with an emotionless tone this time reminding them oddly of Hatsuharu or Hatori's voice.

"So you would prefer for us to call you...?" Yuki trailed off not knowing if the new student would want to be called Taishou, Kage ot Kagome.

"Kagome will be fine."

"Right, Kagome it is than!" called Yuki

"Gome-kun" called Momiji excitedly

"Hn?" hummed Kagome

"What grade are in?" Asked Momiji

"I'm a first year."

'FIRST YEAR!" called a blond haired girl with blue eyes

The Sohma's and Kagome turned towards the female that spoke.

"Who are you?" called Kagome coldly

"My name is Mai Kisari, I'm a sophomore!" she called in a super hyped up voice as she started jumping around. "I'm so happy to meet you!"

"Why is that? I haven't done anything worth getting so excited over!" stated Kagome boredly with a sigh.

"But you are the little brother to one of the hottest and richest man in the world." squealed the female introduced as Mai.

"So?" sneered Kagome her eyes narrowing into a glare "What is your point?"

"Well that alone is great. We never get people like you here." Mai called with a smile.

"People like me." stated Kagome with a cruel smile. "People like me don't talk to people like _you_" the last part was sneered.

Not wanting to hang around the girl for much longer, Kagome brushed past the startled Sohma boys and the frozen girl and into the school.

* * *

Hope you guys like the chapter.

Review Please.

--Kagi-chan--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A IY and Fruits Basket. There's a new zodiac in town! And it's Kagome. Her unknown past is about to be revealed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruit Basket or Inuyasha…. THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alot of OOC-ness, Language and other...

* * *

_**True Love Is Still Far Away**_

* * *

"What the hell was his problem?" snapped Kyo.

He was already upset that Tohru wanted to meet this Taishou brat but to find out that the boy in question had an attitude problem just made things all the more worse.

Momiji bounded over towards the irriate cat and started shooting out possiblities that could be the reason why the new kid seemed upset. Several of those were that maybe he was having a bad day? or he could just be upset about moving to a new school. All which could be a reason but Kyo wasn't listening.

"Yeah right that punk just thinks his better than everyone that's what his problem is. He doesn't think were good enough to be around him."

"Really Kyo. I don't think that is the reason for his behavior!" stated Yuki

"Shut up ya stupid rat. How would you know that that isn't the reason he was being such a jerk to that girl." Kyo nodded towards the girl who was still standing in the same place that she was standing in when the new kid entered the building. "And besides..." Kyo stopped in mid rant when he saw Yuki walk away. "Where are ya goin ya stupid rat!" he called as he ran after his cousins.

"Listening to your ranting is beginning to give me a headache, which I really don't need right now. So do us all a favor and shut that thing you call a mouth."

"Stupid rat!" grumbled Kyo

**--Inside school- Kagome--**

Kagome sighed as she stared at the girls that were staring at her with either smiles or blushes, and in some cases both. Shaking her head inwardly, she released a silent sigh before holding her head up high, with a proud tint to his steps as she proceeded to walk towards the office ignoring all the whisperings going on about her, no doubt. Her thoughts turned towards the girl she met earlier, she knew she probably had hurt the girls feelings but she did what she had to. She would not let anyone use her like they did. No one was going to hurt her like they did. Their betrayal made her see that not everyone can be trusted even if you have been friends for years.

Shaking those thoughts out Of her head she entered the office. A middle age woman was sitting behind a desk, her daek brown hair was pulled into a bun. Kagome knocked lightly on the door to gain her attention and watched as the woman looked up.

–..--

The secretary smiled at the young boy, "Hello, new here?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. Taishou Kagome!" she called.

"Oh, Taishou-sama!" exclaimed the woman. "The principal would like to talk to you when you came." she called with excitement while leaping to her feet.

Kagome sighed. 'No doubt to grovel at my feet. Or most likely to be all nice so Sesshoumaru-aniki would...' her thoughts stopped when a hand grasped her arm and started pulling her towards the principals door.

Shaking the woman's hand off of her, Kagome glared at her. "Don't touch me." she called "Beside I can walk on my own."

The woman smiled not offended by her words at all. "Of course Taishou-sama."

Furrowing her brows Kagome regarded the woman with a critical eye, after all most people would have taken offense to what she had just done. "Hn" she replied.

The secretary just continued to smile and seeing to understand the look that she was given decided to make the first move, "You remind me of how my husband was before I met him. He was cool and calm about everything. Tried to keep people, well school mates away from him, bascially isolated himself because he didn't want people using him for his name and status. He wanted people to accept him for himself so he distanced himself. I can tell that you probably had similar problems before coming here. And just to let you know though, if you need someone to talk to you can always come in here."

Kagome was silent for a while. "What Is your husbands name?"

"Kaze Jin." she replied.

Kagome glanced at the woman silently before nodding her head, "Kaze corp. He and Sesshou-aniki are friends, so I heard."  
The woman nodded her head. "Jin has spoken of Taishou-sama on numerous occasions. I, personally have never met the man."

"Your name?"

The woman looked startled at the question before another smile made it's way upon her lips, "Kaze Yuna, but you can call me Yuna, Taishou-sama!"

"You refer to my older brother by that title so by all means call me Kagome."

Yuna nodded her head and opened the door. "Well you go talk to the principal while I get your sceldule ready for you."

"Acceptable!" Kagome called with a nod causing Yuna to giggle. Raising a brow Kagome inquired to what she found so amusing.

"Jin, often told me how Taishou-sama acted and spoke. It was just funny to see that you speak like he does."

Kagome allowed a tiny smile to tilt the corner of her lips. "Hn. This Kagome sees nothing wrong with that." she called and glanced at Yuna when she heard her soft gasp.

"Wow, you look very handsome when you smile, and I'm not saying you don't look handsome when you don't smile it's just that you look different with a smile."

Kagome hummed to what Yuna said before raising another brow when the woman began giggling again. "And what pray tell is amusing this time?" she asked.

"Jin also said that Taishou-sama talks in the third person and you did just that. I think it was kind of cute."

Kagome shook her head before entering the room.

"I'll see you later than, Tai..I mean Kagome-kun."

Kagome nodded her head before closing the door behind her.

Yuki silently left the office having been In there a while after Kagome entered. He had been listening to Yuna's conversation with the new student and couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the younger male. Especially after hearing that he might have been betrayed by people that he had considered friends.

'That must have been his reason for speaking to the girl like he did. But what had happen to him? and would he allow any one else close again, after what had occurred. Well the only way to get his trust is by earning it.

Yuki nodded his head and headed off to look for Haru and Momiji for the new student did look like he would be in their class.

**--With Sesshoumaru--**

A tall man with silky looking black hair that shined blue stood stood staring out of the window of his 32 story building. Well defined arms crossed over his chest. Dark blue eyes peered at the people below him. His thoughts kept running back towards his younger sister and heir to fortunes. Sighing doftly he turned and walked over to his chair and sat down. Leaning his head back, and closing his eyes while memories from not so long ago came to the fore front of his mind.

Memories that he wished had never happened.

For this incident alone was the cause of all of Kagome's doubt in any type of relationship, be them family, friends or aquaintances. She just didn't trust anyone any more. Well excluding him of course.

The once cheerful, outgoing, loving and trusting girl was nothing but a bitter, distrustful and anti-social young woman now. A shell of the person she once was. She wore a mask to hide away the pain that she felt and to stop others from getting close to her again. Close enough to cause her pain.

The only person that was ever gifted one of her smiles was him and even that was rarely. He would do anything to see the hurt that had scarred her soul to fade. To see her smile, truly smile and live once again. That was his sincerest hope.

He hoped that someone would be able to see past the facade and help Kagome overcome the constant flow of betrayal and heartbreak that seem to follow her. always. It was like the fates and the kami had choosen Kagome to be thier play thing and refused to leave her be.

That thought alone caused a growl to spill from his lips. If it was possible he would have found a way to kill them and be done with it. The way they kept playing Kagome like she was a fiddle was starting to annoy him. Hadn't they made her suffer enough already. Why must they constantly cause problems for her. What had she done that was so terrible that they must continue to hurt her, emotionally.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He hoped by transfering her to this new school that some body there might be able to help her. And maybe, just maybe be able to get her to believe in someone either than him once again.

* * *

_So how was it. I hoped it was good. I have to leave again. I rushed through this to get it done so you have something to read. But please leave a review and tell me what you thing. NO FLAMES THOUGH. Sorry if it's rushed or doesn't make much sense. I'll fix it when I return on Sunday, or whenever I can come home again. _

_**Next chapter:** Memories..._

_--A flashback to what caused Kagome to be so bitter to the world. -- So stay tuned for the next chapter of 'True love is still far away'..._

_==Kagi-chan--_


End file.
